


I Know My Cars

by lymans (emblems)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cars, Community: Suitsmeme, Gen, Harvey being concerned, Mike being a troll, meme response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/pseuds/lymans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a prompt at the suitsmeme: Mike gets hit by a car. By Harvey’s car. While Harvey is driving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know My Cars

"I don't care if she's turning 500, Mike, you're coming into work tomorrow."

It's Sunday afternoon, and Harvey is dealing with the constant New York City traffic ( _and good grief, church just let out_ ). Add that to Mike _insisting_ he get the next day off--for a _birthday_ of all things--and you have a particularly disagreeable Harvey Specter.

"Harvey, this is the woman that raised me--"

"And I would hope she taught you how to make sacrifices for the good of your commitments--like work."

"Harvey, I might have quit if not for her!"

This makes him pause, but only for a moment. "You're coming in tomorrow, and you will be _smiling_ when you walk into my office at exactly seven-thirty."

He hears a honk in the background and realizes it wasn't on his end. "Where are you?" he asks, frowning.

"On my way to get some food--"

"Are you on your bike?"

"Yeah, but I don't see--"

"You're talking to me while you're on the phone? Do you have a death wish, or are you just that stupid?"

"Look, Harvey, don't try to distract me--"

Harvey rolls his eyes, and somehow within the span of time his gaze was directed at the car's ceiling, his brain registers several things happening: a curse from Mike's end, a blur, a clatter and then the line going dead, along with a solid _thunk_. Harvey's foot hits the brake hard.

_What just happened?_

And then he makes the connection, his eyes going wide as he practically _leaps_ out of the car.

Sure enough, there's a bike just in front of Harvey's bumper. A frantic scan of the surrounding area, where people are stopping and staring at the collision's aftermath, and Harvey finds what-- _who_ \--he's looking for.

"Mike!" he exclaims, breaking out into a shameless run to where the kid's lying on the asphalt.

His mind is going far too quickly, trying to keep him from considering he might have done lasting harm to his associate.

 _Be okay, you idiot. If you're dead, I'm going to bring you back so I can kill you myself for being so_ stupid _. I wasn't even going that fast, so there's no way you're dead. You're not that much of a lightweight--_

He immediately drops to the ground upon reaching Mike, rolling him over and taking him into his arms. "Mike, c'mon." A small shake--nothing.

 _Don't be dead._ His breath starts to come in too short, and he mutters to himself, "Donna's going to kill me."

A sudden burst of laughter makes Harvey stop. He looks back to Mike's face to see him cracking up, eyes screwed shut as he slowly dissolves into hysterics.

"You almost kill me," Mike starts to get out, "and you _still_ only think of your own skin. Why--" he cackles "--why am I not surprised? And she definitely would, by the way."

Harvey's concern evaporates, his worried frown shifting to a scowl before he drops Mike back to the ground (the helmet makes Harvey feel better) and stands. "Don't scare me like that," he growls. "And I'd be able to convince her out of it."

Mike gives one last snicker before extending a hand, which Harvey begrudgingly takes to hoist Mike upwards. "You should have heard yourself," Mike goes on, eyes still shining. "The amount of _care_ in your voice--"

He's not letting him finish that thought. "I can't believe you," Harvey says, already stalking back to his car. "You nearly die--"

"Because you hit me!"

"--and you're laughing. Are you even hurt?"

Mike takes his bike out from underneath Harvey's car, clearly considering the question, and shrugs. "Just a few bumps and bruises, maybe."

"I am _not_ going to be liable for you dying of internal injuries, so you be better be telling the truth."

"No, Harvey, I'm not going to die." Mike suddenly gets that glint in his eye--the one Harvey knows to mean that he's getting a potentially dangerous idea. "But now you owe me."

"Hardly."

"You just hit me with your car!"

_Stop reminding me._

Harvey isn't going to cringe in front of Mike, though, so he merely responds: "And you're just fine."

Mike's hopeful expression falls, and that's when Harvey's resolve finally falters. "Fine. Whatever. Go see Grammy tomorrow."

"Oh, no, you owe me more than that now," Mike is almost _bouncing_ he's so excited. "You're coming with me."

"Don't push it, kid."

Harvey watches as Mike's dogged persistence shifts to a curious one, musing aloud: "You know, if I wanted, I could probably press charges--I had right of way..."

Mike's tone is purely speculative, but Harvey knows where he learned it from ( _from the best_ ) and he isn't sure he wants to test Mike's determination or his brain.

He sighs, hand coming up to cover his eyes. "Fine."

And suddenly a lanky form is pressing up against him in a hug, and it's over before Harvey can even think of responding. He blinks as Mike pulls away, too surprised to react or even say anything.

"Thanks, Harvey!" is all he hears as Mike hops back on his miraculously intact bike and pedaling away.

For several seconds, suddenly hearing (and subsequently ignoring) the honks that have probably been present this entire time, Harvey just stands there. It's not until Mike turns the corner that he smiles, shaking his head, and gets back in the car.

On Tuesday, Donna finds herself considering the amount of inside jokes (about cars and bikes and cake) going right over her head, and wonders just what she missed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might or might not write this again where Mike does get some more lasting damage...


End file.
